An Illusive Observation
by Shockeye7665
Summary: An Illusive Man, observes an report about four Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles on the Citadel. One Shot.


**Okay, here goes my first try. This is a one shot story. Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and Mass Effect do not belong to me. They belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

Outside the 180 degree view of the star system in front of him, a man in a chair, which was pretty much the only thing that was a permanent feature in the room, was watching the orange red color fighting against the azure blue color on the star that stood right in front of him.

The star seemed to be permanently in a battle for dominance over what color it should be, either orange red or azure blue. He likened it to the current struggle that was going on in the galaxy, with Cerberus currently battling for human dominance against the Citadel races and beyond.  
He watched it for a few more moments, before going back to his cup, which he held in his right hand, with the liquid halfway down.

About to drink more from it, he was stopped by a bleeping from one of the holographic panels that suddenly burst out in front of him. Putting the cup down on the right arm rest of the chair, he reached over to touch the panel. Upon touching it, he then noticed that it was a call from his personal assistant. 

"Yes, Jana"?  
"Sir, I have an upcoming report from Operative John Bishop".

"Ah, yes, Bishop. Send it through, Jana". 

Without the need for an affirmative, for such things were a waste of words, the holographic screens now displayed the files from Operative Bishop.  
Carefully, with a critical eye, the Illusive Man soon read up the report of what seemed to be gang activity on the Citadel. 

_Even the so-called bastion of order is not safe from the ever reaching crasp of crime, it seems. And their so-called Citadel-Security is just as powerless as the Alliance..._

Regaining focus, what truly had caught his attention, as well as Bishop's, was that a gang on the Citadel, known as the Purple Dragons, a rising fringe gang within the lower wards, were conducting a robbery on Zakera Ward, when mysterious figures came to stop them.  
A Cerberus agent of Bishop's cell, was nearby, and had rushed over to gather any information. Hiding, he started recording on his omni-tool of the fight that had happened, and so, the Illusive Man's eyes now switched over to a still shot of the mysterious figures jumping into battle.

Even though surprised, the Illusive Man still had to maintain the appearance of control, as he now pondered over what he had just saw in the still and both the possibilities and opportunities of this information.  
The figures were jumping into the fray and clearly, the agent had taken a good shot of them and their gear.

They wore differently colored bandanas over their eyes, all at different lengths. One was blue, one was orange, one was purple and one was red. And they all had a different weapon of choice, it seemed. The blue one, carried two ninjaken (a weapon that often was mistaken for a katana) and was holding them with no difficulty, despite with what seemed to be two fingers and a thumb. The orange one, had two nunchaku on each hand, while the purple one had a single bō staff, or to be more technically accurate, a rokushakubō, due to it's 6 ft height. The red one, had a pair of Sai, a pair of Okinawan defensive weapons, but this one seemed to be using them like daggers.

As for the rest of their gear, they had belts, containing, kaginawa attached to rope, kunai, shuriken, a fukiya blowgun with darts and finally, what seemed to be hallowed out eggs, but were really happō, containing metsubushi, for the purposes of concealment and to get away.

Conversations of the battle, revealed that the Purple Dragons did not know who they were dealing with, and believed them to be wearing turtle costumes. But the Illusive Man knew better. He knew that those were not costumes and that they were no ordinary turtles.

Each of the Turtles had a different attribute, distinguishing themselves from one another, (not counting their bandanas) like the different skin color shade of green, different eye color, different heights, freckles on the orange one, diastema on the purple one and chips, scrapes and marks on the plastron of the red one.

Analyzing the gear, and the fact that the agent reported that they used their happō to seemingly disappear, after the fight had finished, with them as the victor over the Purple Dragons, indicated that these Turtles were trained in the art of ninjutsu, a series of teachings taught to the ancient ninja spies and assassins of feudal Japan.  
Of course, it sort of wasn't much of a surprise to the Illusive Man, that they had won over the Purple Dragons, due to that gangs tended to make up in overwhelming firepower for the lack of any knowhow in using them effectively, but he was very impressed with how they managed to take down thugs much more numerous than them, who even had guns with them, and that they did not take a casualty. But they did take wounds, and they bled.

After the fight had ended, the agent had quickly went in, to analyze the blood that was spelt by one of the Turtles, and soon enough, the results were displayed.  
The Illusive Man drew his eyes over to the results and saw that they had Turtle DNA, but with human DNA mixed in, presumably as a result of a mutation.

Deciding to go over it later, the Illusive Man then called Jana. 

"Yes sir"?  
"Where is Kai Leng now"?  
"He's on the Citadel, finishing up the TCRI situation in Aroch Ward."  
"Ah, yes, I remember. When Leng's done, send a message from me personally to the Chief Executive Officer, that 'Our mutual problem is taken care of. No loose ends left'. Is that understood, Jana"?  
"Yes sir. Sending the message to Darius Dun now".  
"Good. And once that's done, inform Kai Leng that I have a new mission for him. Tell him to head down for the lower wards on Zakera Ward and await a full report from me personally".

"Understood. Also Dr Baxter Stockman of Stocktronics has sent a message regarding Project Mouser's progress. Shall I send it through"?  
"Yes, Jana. Thank you". 

With that, the conversation ended, transmission cut, and the Illusive Man went over to look at the message that one of his supporters, Dr Baxter Stockman, the Chief Executive Officer of Stocktronics, had sent. It was about the Mousers and that the first field trials, under the cover of clearing up the Citadel's rat problem, will be undergoing. After going over further more details, the Illusive Man set the message aside, as he observed the still of the anthropomorphic Turtles, and awaited Kai Leng to report in.

But even him, the ever powerful Illusive Man of Cerberus, didn't know that these four mutant ninja turtles, were teenagers.

* * *

**Notes:**** Wow, I never thought I'd get that completed. And just so to let you guys know, it's a taste of what is to come, an upcoming fanfic series called "The Turtle Effect", set in the Mass Effect universe but with the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles in it.  
Anyways, remember to rate and review, and also, let me know what you think about "The Turtle Effect" as well.**


End file.
